roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooster Teeth references in Video Games
Brawlhalla * There two alternate outfits called "The Mad king" and "Mogar" for the characters Sir Rolland and Gnash. These costumes are a reference to characters of the same name from the Rooster Teeth animated show "X-ray and Vav". Forza Horizon 3 * A Forzathon achievement entitled "Looks More Like a Puma" rewards the player with an M12S Warthog when completed. The achievement title is a reference to Episode 2 of RvB. Gears of War *The achievement "Is it a spider" is a reference to a line said during Episode 11 of RvB. Halo General * The tires on the Warthog mention the name Puma. This is a reference to Season 1 Episode 2, when Grif says that he thinks the Warthog looks more like a Puma. * On Bungie.net, the Flag Kill and "Yoink!" medals both reference Red vs Blue. The description of Flag Kill mentions "It's right next to the headlight fluid," which is referencing Episodes 3 and 4 of RvB. When Red team tricks someone and steals something by surprise, they would say "Yoink!" Halo 2 * In the Turf multiplayer map, there are two soda machines. One has a picture of a rooster with a blue silhouette on it, while the other has a picture of teeth with a red and green silhouette on it. * In the Beaver Creek multiplayer map, You can find the words "Why Am I Here" written behind a rock near one of the sniper spawns. This is a reference to the Episode 1 of RvB, "Why Are We Here?". Halo 3 * During Crow's Nest, if the player proceeds down a corridor, a marine can be seen knocking on a door asking for a password to be let in. On different difficulties there will be different conversations with different stars of Rooster Teeth. ** On Easy/Normal the two characters are Tucker and Doc, voiced by Jason and Matt ** On Heroic the two characters are Grif and Simmons, voiced by Geoff and Gus ** On Legendary the two characters are Church and Caboose, voiced by Burnie and Joel Halo Reach * In Halo: Reach, some of the soldiers names in the Fireteam mechanic are the names of some of the people of Rooster Teeth. * During the level The Package, performing a special requirement allows the player to enter a special room called the Tribute Room, inside a database references Rooster Teeth and many other companies who have support Halo. Halo 4 * In certain episodes of Spartan Ops, there are hidden UNSC radios which, when shot, play Red vs. Blue's opening theme. As a result of triggering this easter egg, dialogue during key moments of a chapter will instead feature humorous dialogue voice by the series' cast. Finding one of these easter eggs will also award the Roses vs Violets achievement. Hitman 2016 * In Chapter 5 on the Tongue Tied mission two NPCs refer to the "Puddle Pile" - referencing a "Things To Do In..." done by Gavin Free Loadout * Rooster Teeth was asked to create a trailer for the video game. Lococycle * Michael and Lindsay appear during the cutscene. Minecraft * The Tower of Pimps created during the Let's Play Series got added into the tutorial world in Update 12. Plants vs Zombies * On the bulliten board, the Achievement Hunter logo is seen, along with the phrase "Chevo-Hunters for hire." Red Dead Redemption * In the Undead Nightmare DLC, a Chupacabra can be found and killed for an achievement called 'Chupathingy'. This is a reference to Episode 2 of Red vs Blue. Rocket League *Under community flags, one can find a flag for Rooster Teeth, Achievement Hunter and Funhaus Starwhal: Just the Tip * After the Let's Play, the Starwhal creators contacted Achievement Hunter and wanted to add their faces to the game. Surgeon Simulator 2013 * The "gavichal" is an organ inside an alien, referencing the names of Gavin/Michael. * The "Like a Wet Paper Towel" achievement is a reference to a line spoken in the game's Rage Quit episode. The Dishwasher: Vampire Smile * The "Bleep bloop! " achievement is a reference to the RvB PSA on achievements. World of Warcraft * A Horde town in Twilight Highlands is called Blood Gulch. Within the town is an NPC named Griff. Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Red vs. Blue